Heather Ripley and The Cursed Child
Heather Ripley and The Cursed Child is the 4th and 5th episode of Season 1 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. It is a one-hour special. Plot Even though they hoped for some promise when they returned to 2035, everything is vastly different. Bree is married to Troy; Skylar, Kaz, and Adam are long dead, Troy II rebuilt Troy 1, Gao and Janet were never involved in their adventures, Oliver and Bree's kids were never born, and the team got together in a different way. Douglas, Maya, and the Time Quartet return to 2016 to fix things, but accidentally cause a dystopian society where Gao and Janet rule the world, Janet as a time-traveling dictating mongrel and Gao as a famous memory eraser.The team never got together, they are all scattered throughout the world as part of Gao and Janet's new army of peacekeepers, and Douglas, Maya, and the Time Quartet are notorious traitors. They return again to fix things, resulting in a 2035E that is much like the original timeline. The Gao-Smythe clones are finally defeated, and the kids are rescued. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Matthews and Evie Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby and Oliver Quimby * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Chestnut * Kelli Berglund as Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Recurring Cast * Ping Wu as Gao-Smythe/ Dr. Gao * Nora Dunne as Gao-Smythe #2/ Janet Smythe * Ping Wu and Nora Dunne as other Gao-Smythe Clones * Leo Howard as Troy-2/ Troy West * Various zombies * Ralph Fiennes as Voldemort Trivia * Cyd refers to 2035B as "Cydpoint", a reference to Flashpoint from The Flash. * This episode is the first Harry Potter crossover. * This episode's title is a play on the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. ** Several references are made, including: ** An accidental very minuscule change that could be lived with (i.e. the erasure of Natalie and John due to causing Skylar, Adam, and Kaz to die, which compares with what happened when Scorpius and Albus tried to save Cedric.) ** The minuscule change is almost fixed, but causes an even more terrible world, where the villains rule. *** Alex and Max are dead, as are all wizards in this timeline. Although not the case in The Cursed Child, several wizards did die and survive when they were not originally supposed too. *** Natalie and John still do not exist, similar to how Rose and Hugo still did not exist. *** Voldemort has some power in the alternate world. **** Interestingly, Ralph Fiennes plays him again, he played Voldemort in the Harry Potter films. Category:2035 Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Specials